Secret Dating
by LeagueofShadowsdarkartemis
Summary: Fin and Reef begin a secret relationship! Lo meets Jason a guy with a six pack, how will Broseph take this?;  Emma finds out Ty thinks she is cute! And even more in store! ENJOY! ; ;
1. Secret dating

Stoked Fin and Reef Chapter 1

Reef: Isn't she Beautiful out there surfing?

Broseph: What did you say bro?

Reef: oh nothing

Fin starts to walk up to Broseph and Reef

Fin: Hey Broseph, Kook.

Reef: Betty

Fin: ugh!

Broseph: That was one sick secession.

Fin: Thanks; just all the more practice I can get to beat your butt at the contest at the end of the summer Reef.

Reef: Like you are going to beat this. Reef starts pumping his muscles up and down.

Fin: Keep thinking that you Kook.

Broseph: Well, I got to head back for my shift, breaks over. Good Luck Fin, see ya Reef.

Bye: Reef and Fin say at the same time.

Reef: you think he really bought it?

Fin: Pretty much, but I think that it will be harder with Emma and Lo. They are like crazy; always telling me you is so in love with Reef. She says mimicking their tone.

Reef: Do you love me?

Fin: Of course I do you kook. Now, are we still on for our date tonight?

Reef: wouldn't miss it for the world. Then Reef gave Fin a peck on the lips but then suddenly turned into a heated kiss.

Fin: Are we alone?

Reef: Looks like it,

Fin: Are you thinking what I am thinking?

Reef: If it's you should really where a bikini, because you have such a hot body, then yeah. Fin then smacked on the side of the head lightly.

Reef: Ouch

Fin: Kook!

Reef: But, that's why you love me!

Fin: Can't argue with that knowledge. Then she turned a kissed him hard on the lips and quickly turned into a passionate make-out secession.

Lo: Emma, want to go surfing later with me?

Emma: Will Ty be there?

Lo: Yes, but…

Emma: eeeeeeeeh

Lo: I'll take that as a yes, I'm also bringing a guy I met.

Emma What is his name?

Lo: Jason, he is so hot, he has a 6 pack.

Emma: Cool!

Lo: I'm hungry, I'm going eat.

Emma: I'll come too.

Lo: Hey Broseph, you want to come surfing with us later, after dinner?

Broseph: Sure bra. Hey you seen Johnny, he said that he had an important thing to tell me!

Emma: I thought Johnny was at the Office.

Lo: Hey, speaking of missing, where are Reef and Fin.

(Fin then walks in.)

Fin: Hey!

Emma: Where were you?

Fin: Getting one more Secess in before my date.

Lo: Who's your date?

Fin: I met this guy while I was cleaning rooms. He is interesting. He is very cute. His name is… Tom

Lo: eee, you have to let me help you get ready.

Fin: Let me think, no!

Lo: Please. Giving Fin puppy dog eyes.

Fin: No

Reef then walks in.

Broseph: Reef where have you been?

Reef… Surfing

Broseph: Where are you going?

Reef: To our room to get ready for my date.

Lo: Who is your date?

Reef: A blond surfer who is beautiful and her name is…. Melody.

Fin is blushing but luckily know one notices.

Broseph: Good luck bro!

Reef: I don't need luck with her. She is independent and the best surfer ever.

Lo: Sounds like someone I know.

Fin: Well, have fun Reef.

Reef: Same to you.

First fanfic hope u like it! :):):):):):):)

**Cheetah!**

** Wait for Chapter 2, things get heated between Fin and Reef. What will happen on their date, is Fin gonna sing? Find out next time**


	2. Who are they dating?

Chapter 2 The Dress, the kook, and the betty

This is my first fanfic so, I just joined pretty much so! Hope u like this so far because not many peeps write on stoked fanfiction anymore!

Fin: How do I look? Fin said as she walked out of her room over to Emma and Lo.

Emma: Eeeeee! OMG, you look so beautiful

Fin was wearing a black dress with black thin straps and small lines engraved in the dress. She had a black bag and black stilettos as accessories. Who hair was in a tight bun with some wild hair pieces on the side of her face. In the bun there was a black rose connected to the band. For jewelry she had black studs and black rose necklace.

Lo: You look really hot Fin, I feel lucky for the guy, what was his name again? Fin had forgotten about the fake guy.

Fin: Ahhh.. Tom

Lo: Why were you struggling thinking of his name wouldn't it be easy since you like him?

Fin: I was just thinking about how hot he was. When she was really, just thinking about Reef, which made it partly true.

Emma: I am so happy for you, no wonder you have been so nice and chipper lately.

Lo: For a second there, I thought the guy would be Reef since you and him have barely been fighting lately and having been giving each other strange looks. Fin slightly blushed but it was covered up with her hair.

Fin: That kook, no way. She said trying to sound somewhat secure of herself

Emma: Anyway, what is with this Tom is he really hot or is he really nice and funny?

Fin: Yeah, he has luscious blond hair, beautiful blue eyes, the sweetest smile, and he is really funny, yet sarcastic at the same time.

Lo: Just like my Jason. She says dreamily.

Fin: You found a new guy?

Lo: Yeah he is a lot better then Reef, not so much Broseph though.

Fin: Yeah. She said with the slightest hint of sarcasm. Lo then looks a little confused.

Emma: I wish Ty would notice me, its like I am not even there.

Lo: He told me that he thought you were really nice and cute if it makes you feel better.

Emma: OMG, he actually said that? Emma screamed.

Fin: Don't get to excited Alberta.

Emma: Ahhh! I love him so much. She screams at the top of her lungs as she runs out of the hall.

Fin: Crazy!

Lo: so how do you think Reef is going to take this? She said with a slight edge to her voice.

Fin: He will feel fine, besides he is going out with that Meloney chick.

Lo: You know he likes you he just won't admit it.

Fin: Just drop it, besides I got Jason, no need for the Reef mister here. She said as she walked out of the hall and into the kitchen where Reef, Broseph, and Ripper were sitting chatting about Surf. As she walked in they looked at her and all of their jaws dropped to about a mile long. The dress she was wearing hugged every single curve and fit her shape perfectly. It showed the right amount of cleavage and the dress went down to the middle of her thigh. Reef had told her to dress formal, since this was their first date since Mareefland.

Reef: You look nice Betty.

Ripper: Where you going Fin ?He said while letting off a fart.

Broseph: Yeah bra?

Fin: Same to you Kook. They said flirtasouly while everybody watched with interest. They were still in shock that they were not going out together, but seperatly and with different people.

Reef: Betty

Fin: Kook, I gotta go guys, he said 7:00. Have fun with "Melodie" Reef! As she walks out

Reef: Same to you with "Jason." He says as he walks the opposite way.


	3. The drive and the muscleheaded douchebag

**Chapter 3. The car ride, and interesting conversation.**

Fin and Reef secretly met up. When Fin saw Reef shekissed him hard on the lips.

Fin: I missed you. Reef : Me too. Then they begin to make-out. Reef picks up Fin and she wraps her legs around his abodomen. Reef tries to gain entrance, she gladly excepts. Fin wraps her arms around his neck and Reef wraps his arms around the small of her back to bring them closer. Reef kissed her passionately, as she moans into the kiss. This go's on and off for 5 min, until Fin stops kissing him and pulls away. Reef whines and sighs oviously wanting to spend the whole night doing this.

Fin: REEF!

Reef: What? He said whinely

Fin: We need to go. She said as she stood back up and straightened her dress out.

Reef: Fine, that was hot. I would love to do that again tonight! Love your dress by the way, you look gorgeous I will be the luckiest guy there.

Fin: I love your suit, its handsome. Where did you get it? She said while pulling at his shirt collar emphazing the point. Reef then takes her hand.

Reef: Come on I'll show you the car I have for tonight. They walk then come across a convertible. A yellow, mustang, convertible.

Fin: Oh my god! You have this car?

Reef: Friend borrowed it to me for the night, lets me use It a lot.

Fin: I like your friend._ Reef started to look sad. _Not as much as I like you Kook. She kisses him flat on the lips. Reef perks up

Reef: I'm driving.

Fin: Alright. She gets in and looks around at seats and the stuff in the back. As she studies everything, she notices a key from the Surfers Paradise hotel.

Fin: Reef, is this that old haunted honey moon sweet key? From the hotel?

Reef: I kept it incase of ahhh, emergencies. It's my good luck charm.

Fin: What do you mean?

Reef: Nothing, anyways, out of all the names why did u pick Tom, for your fake date?

Fin: Why Melodie?

Reef: I asked you first.

Fin: I asked you second.

Reef: Just answer the question.

Fin: fine, because Tom was the first guy that I actually liked. I don't like many people.

Reef: Have you gone out with someone before?

Fin: No.

Reef: So I'm your first?

Fin: Yeah.

Reef: Sorry, just surprised, someone as beautiful and as smart you, I thought guys would be lining up to date you.

Fin: Thanks Reef, I just had guys ask me out I just rejected then.

Reef: Why?

Fin: Cuz my brother had a girlfriend and she just broke his heart, when she dumped him and I was kinda afraid of rejection and heartbreak. Kinda stupid if you ask me.

Reef: I understand where your coming from, I mean I'm an only child so I wouldn't know how bad someone felt when they loved someone and they just left them. Sorry or hear that. And just for your information I would never leave you unless you didn't like me anymore. I mean come on Fin, you are the best and most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on. You are smart, independent, and just plain amazing. You are my dream girl Fin. I'm crazy about you. I…

Fin: I what? She smiled.

Reef: Iloveyou.

Fin: Come again?

Reef: I LOVE YOU! I LOVE FIN MCCLOUD! Happy?

Fin: I love you too, and I didn't tell you that you needed to scream it. She smirks and sighs contently and stares at the stars. Then suddenly a big hummer pops up and drives right next to Reef on Fin's side.

Guy: Hey beautiful, whatcha ya doing on a Friday night with this wimp?

Fin: He is not a wimp! And I swear if you say anymore steroid face, I will personally get out of this car and woop your ass to the next millennium! So you better get you and your friends out of here before I even lay a finger on you. And consider yourself lucky that I didn't carve you a new asshole for insulting Reef over here! She screamed at the top of her lungs. The guys look a little scared and drove away quickly. Reef stared at Fin shellshocked.

Reef: Wow! Fin smirked and sat there.

Fin: Oh my, who knew my girlfriend was such a trash talker. Fin mocked.

Reef: Ha-ha, nice, you just about scared them into little babies.

Fin: Well, when they insult my boyfriend, I will scare them.

Reef: I know who to call, if I got bully problems.

Fin: Hello, this is bully hotline, what, someone just stole your lunch money? I'll be right therem don't worry I woop them a new asshole. She mocks.

Reef: No need to mock, we are here. Fin gasped.

Fin: You brought me here?

Sorry guys it has been real busy for me. I will make the next chapter not in script form, just was in a rush, love u all! Don't forget ot answer my polls if you like Young Justice~:) farewell for now

~LOSDA


	4. Authors Note

Sorry bout the wait, I have been really busy lately. I just updated, this story and I plan on updating Game Night. I also have a new ReeFin and Ty and OC story. Sorry Emma and Ty followers. Anyway, I appreciate all the reviews and the encouraging messages. I would like to hear your opinion on this. For the new movie "Captain America" the same actor who played Johnny Storm in Fantastics Four is the guy who plays Captain America. For me that just seems weird. What do you think? Make sure R and R, also if you're a YJ fan, answer my poll! Thanks again, and I'll update as soon as I can!

~LOSDA


End file.
